leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sona/rozwój
Aktualizacja bohatera: Sona, Wirtuozka StrunAktualizacja bohatera: Sona, Wirtuozka Strun 400px|center Trzy ogromne aktualizacje wizualne już moszczą się na Rift, aby walczyć o serca naszych graczy. Pora zatem na kolejne, tym razem obejmujące mechanikę rozgrywki! Nowe zmiany dotyczą Sony. Do tej pory była jedną z najbardziej pasywnych postaci na Rift z powodu dość szczególnego pakietu zdolności (jeśli nie liczyć niesamowitej superumiejętności mogącej momentalnie zmienić wynik starcia). Szczegółowe powody aktualizacji opiszemy później. Najpierw poznajmy nowe umiejętności bohaterki i przeanalizujmy styl gry, jaki powinien do niej pasować. Umiejętności B= ;Akord Potęgi left|64px Po trzech aktywacjach podstawowej umiejętności następny atak Sony zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne i nakłada efekt zależny od ostatnio zagranej przez nią pieśni. |-| Q= ;Hymn Odwagi left|64px Sona gra melodię zadającą obrażenia magiczne dwóm najbliższym wrogom. Ponadto tworzy wokół siebie krótkotrwałą aurę, która wypełnia mocą bohaterkę i jej sojuszników, dzięki czemu ich następny atak podstawowy zada dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne. Kiedy sojusznik znajdzie się pod wpływem aury, nieznacznie wydłuży się jej czas działania. Akord Potęgi – Akord Potęgi Hymnu Odwagi zadaje jeszcze więcej obrażeń magicznych. |-| W= ;Aria Wytrwałości left|64px Sona wykonuje utwór, który leczy ją i najciężej rannego sojuszniczego bohatera w zasięgu. Ponadto bohaterka tworzy wokół siebie aurę, która przez krótki czas osłania ją samą i sprzymierzeńców. Kiedy sojusznik znajdzie się pod wpływem aury, nieznacznie wydłuży się jej czas działania. Akord Potęgi – Akord Potęgi Arii Wytrwałości na krótko zmniejsza obrażenia zadawane przez cel. |-| E= ;Pieśń Prędkości left|64px Sona gra utwór, który zwiększa jej prędkość ruchu. Ponadto bohaterka tworzy wokół siebie aurę, która zapewnia krótkotrwałe przyśpieszenie pobliskim sprzymierzeńcom. Kiedy sojusznik znajdzie się pod wpływem aury, czas jej działania nieznacznie się wydłuża, natomiast Sona zyskuje krótkotrwałą premię do prędkości ruchu. Akord Potęgi – Akord Potęgi Pieśni Prędkości na krótko zmniejsza prędkość ruchu celu. |-| R= ;Crescendo left|64px Bierne: Crescendo w trybie biernym dodaje dodatkowe efekty do każdej z aur Sony – Hymn Odwagi zapewnia premię do obrażeń, Aria Wytrwałości wzmacnia tarczę, a Pieśń Prędkości zwiększa prędkość ruchu. Użycie: Sona gra porywający akord, którego echo niesie się w prostej linii przed bohaterką (działa jak umiejętność mierzona). Wrogowie w promieniu rażenia otrzymują obrażenia i dodatkowo tańczą przez krótką chwilę. Walka w alei Od początku gry Sona najlepiej radzi sobie w pobliżu sojuszników. Tutaj widać, jak jej aury pozwalają na efektywne wymiany w walce, podczas gdy Hymn Odwagi wzmacnia ataki dystansowe całej drużyny. Skuteczność leczenia Arią Wytrwałości jest tym większa, im ciężej ranny był nasz cel. Leczenie niewielkich ran jest mniej efektywne (pamiętajmy o dużym koszcie i niskich wartościach podstawowych) niż przywracanie rannemu większej liczby punktów zdrowia w trudniejszych walkach. Akord Potęgi również zapewnia ciekawe opcje strategiczne: w przypadku Arii Wytrwałości przydaje się on do osłabiania wrogich ataków dystansowych. Akord Potęgi Pieśni Prędkości pozwala natomiast spowolnić przeciwników – zarówno atakujących z zasadzki, jak i uciekających w popłochu. Walki drużynowe W walkach drużynowych pomniejsze aury zachęcają Sonę do przemieszczania się po mapie, aby efektywniej leczyła, osłaniała i wzmacniała sojuszników. Pieśń Prędkości zapewnia bohaterce przydatne przyśpieszenie, zaś każdy sprzymierzeniec pod wpływem aury zwiększa czas jej działania i dodatkowo otrzymuje te same premie. Poprzednia wersja Sony często korzystała z , który pozwalał przemieścić się na dogodną pozycję do aktywacji superumiejętności. Teraz klawisz „E” zapewnia nagłe przyśpieszenie, dzięki któremu można efektywniej korzystać z Crescendo (atak ten wciąż jest niezwykle potężny). Po aktywacji Sona może skutecznie leczyć i osłaniać mniej wytrzymałych sojuszników za pomocą Arii Wytrwałości, jednocześnie wzmacniając ich Hymnem Odwagi. Spojrzenie na bohaterkę Sona, projekt: Fearless Przejdźmy teraz do powodów zmian. Przede wszystkim chcieliśmy aktualizować Sonę, ponieważ nadarzyła się unikalna okazja, aby zmienić jej model rozgrywki na bardziej satysfakcjonujący i dający więcej frajdy graczom. Bohaterka nie była szczególnie silna ani słaba, ale w jej arsenale brakowało fajerwerków. Chcieliśmy zachować główne cechy postaci oraz potężne Crescendo, ale przy okazji pragnęliśmy poprawić działanie podstawowych umiejętności, aby miały większy wpływ na rozgrywkę. Do tego pomyśleliśmy, że ciekawie by było dodać kilka fajnych elementów graficznych... bo czemu nie, skoro możemy? Co się zatem zmieniło? Gra Soną opiera się teraz w dużej mierze na dynamicznym przemieszczaniu się i wzmacnianiu sojuszników. Zamiast trzymać się z tyłu i pomagać wygrywać długie bitwy na wyniszczenie w alei, Sona ma teraz wszystko, czego potrzeba, aby aktywnie wspierać sprzymierzeńców i ratować im życie, kiedy sprawy przyjmą zły obrót. Aury są teraz mniejsze, ale bardziej widoczne. Aby ich efekt był najlepszy, należy odpowiednio się ustawiać i koordynować działania z resztą drużyny. Dzięki tym zmianom dobre zagrywki pozwolą graczom znacznie bardziej wpłynąć na rozgrywkę za pomocą pieśni. Teraz będzie można w pełni wykorzystać potencjał Sony, zabijając wrogów i ratując życie sprzymierzeńcom dzięki aktywacji umiejętności w odpowiedniej chwili oraz ustawianiu się w punktach strategicznych. Natomiast przeciwnicy Sony będą mieć większe możliwości w zakresie kontratakowania, ponieważ nieco wydłużyliśmy czas odnowienia umiejętności Wirtuozki Strun w celu zrównoważenia gry. Z niecierpliwością czekamy, aż zobaczymy, jaką strategię przyjmą gracze Soną. 640px|center To tyle, jeśli chodzi o tę aktualizację. Wypróbujcie nową Sonę i wyraźcie swoje opinie poniżej! Więcej informacji o aktualizacjach bohaterów już niebawem. Będzie obłędnie... Jak powiedział Joe Miller: bananas. Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Sona, Wirtuozka Strun DJ Sona - prezentacja skórki DJ Sona (Kinetyczna) - prezentacja skórki DJ Sona (Wstrząsająca) - prezentacja skórki DJ Sona (Eteryczna) - prezentacja skórki Superkoncert DJ Sony DJ Sona Muzyka - Eteryczna (Nosaj Thing x Pretty Lights) DJ Sona Muzyka - Kinetyczna (The Crystal Method x Dada Dada Life) DJ Sona Muzyka - Wstrząsająca (Bassnectar x Renholdër) Zwiastun Jhina - Sona Pentakill Mortal Reminder OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO Pentakill Mortal Reminder - motyw muzyczny Arcade PRESS START Złoczyńcy rządzą Zwiastun skórek Arcade 2017 z League of Legends Walentynki 2018 - Historia jednej miłości w środkowej alei Ryze, Wezwanie Mocy - Film |-| Ekrany logowania= Snowdown Showdown 2010 - ekran logowania Festyn Księżyca 2012 - ekran logowania Ekran logowania - Chiny 2014 - Pentakill DJ Sona (Eteryczna) - ekran logowania DJ Sona (Wstrząsająca) - ekran logowania DJ Sona (Kinetyczna) - ekran logowania Bit Rush (2015) - ekran logowania Sona - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Sony 1.jpg|Koncept Sony 1 Koncept aktualizacji Sony 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji Sony 1 Koncept aktualizacji Sony 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji Sony 2 Koncept Sony z Guqin.jpg|Koncept Sony z Guqin Promo DJ Sony 1.jpg|Promo DJ Sony 1 Promo DJ Sony 2.jpg|Promo DJ Sony 2 Promo DJ Sony 3.jpg|Promo DJ Sony 3 Promo DJ Sony 4.jpg|Promo DJ Sony 4 Promo DJ Sony 5.jpg|Promo DJ Sony 5 Koncept DJ Sony 1.jpg|Koncept DJ Sony 1 Koncept DJ Sony 2.jpg|Koncept DJ Sony 2 Koncept DJ Sony 3.jpg|Koncept DJ Sony 3 Koncept DJ Sony 4.png|Koncept DJ Sony 4 Koncept DJ Sony 5.jpg|Koncept DJ Sony 5 Koncept DJ Sony 6.jpg|Koncept DJ Sony 6 Koncept DJ Sony 7.png|Koncept DJ Sony 7 Koncept DJ Sony 8.jpg|Koncept DJ Sony 8 Model DJ Sony.png|Model DJ Sony Promo Arcade 1.jpg|Promo Arcade 1 Promo Arcade 2.jpg|Promo Arcade 2 Promo Arcade Summoners Rift.png|Promo Arcade Summoners Rift Arcade Sona - Pixel.png|Arcade Sona - Pixel Zapowiedź Jhina - Sona.jpg|Zapowiedź Jhina - Sona Koncept obrazu Kochanej Sony.jpg|Koncept obrazu Kochanej Sony Koncept Pentakill Mortal Reminder 3.jpg|Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 1 Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 1.jpg|Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 2 Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 2.jpg|Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 3 Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 3.jpg|Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 4 Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 4.jpg|Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 5 Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 5.jpg|Koncept Sony z Pentakill - Mortal Reminder 6 Dawne historie I Wersja = , po wysłuchaniu jej koncertu.}} Sona nie pamięta swoich rodziców. Jako niemowlę została porzucona przed drzwiami ioniańskiego domu adopcyjnego, ułożona na starożytnym instrumencie nieznanego pochodzenia. Zachowywała się nadspodziewanie dobrze, zawsze cicha i zadowolona. Jej opiekunowie byli pewni, że szybko znajdzie się dla niej jakiś dom, jednakże wkrótce okazało się, że to co uznano za jej niezwykłą serdeczność okazało się brakiem możliwości mówienia oraz wydania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Sona pozostała w domu adopcyjnym aż do wieku nastoletniego, obserwując w rozpaczliwej ciszy, jak osoby adoptujące omijały ją. W tym czasie jej opiekunowie sprzedali jej niezwykły instrument niecierpliwym kolekcjonerom, w nadziei na zarobienie dla niej pieniędzy. Z dziwnych i niespotykanych powodów instrument zawsze był zwracany lub pojawiał się przed domem. Gdy bogata demaciańska kobieta imieniem Lestara Buvelle dowiedziała się o instrumencie, natychmiast wyruszyła do Ionii. Kiedy opiekunowie pokazali jej instrument bez słowa zaczęła wędrować po domu, zatrzymując się przed pokojem Sony. Lestara natychmiast ją zaadoptowała, pozostawiając duży datek w zamian za instrument. Pod jej przewodnictwem Sona odkryła głębokie powiązanie z instrumentem, nazwanym przez Lestarę etwahl. W jej rękach wygrywał melodie wstrzymujące lub przyspieszające bicie serca pobliskich ludzi. W przeciągu miesięcy dawała koncerty, na które wszystkie bilety były wyprzedane. Jej gra oczarowywała słuchaczy, bez wysiłku manipulując ich emocjami – a wszystko bez jednej, zapisanej nuty. W sekrecie, Sona odkryła zabójcze zastosowanie etwahla, którego wibracje mogły przecinać przedmioty na odległość. Trenowała ten dar w samotności, zwiększając swoją biegłość. Gdy odczuła, że jest gotowa udała się w jedyne miejsce, które było dla niej odpowiednią sceną: League of Legends. Dawne ikony umiejętności Sona.Stara ikona Akord Potęgi.jpg| (B) Sona.Stara ikona Hymn Odwagi.jpg| (Q) Sona.Stara ikona Aria Wytrwałości.jpg| (W) Sona.Stara ikona Pieśń Prędkości.jpg| (E) Sona.Stara ikona Crescendo.jpg| ® Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Sona stary obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Sona Muza Sona stary obraz.jpg|Muza Sona Sona z Pentakill stary obraz 1.jpg|Sona z Pentakill 1 Sona z Pentakill stary obraz 2.jpg|Sona z Pentakill 2 Sona Kolędnik stary obraz.jpg|Sona Kolędnik |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Sona chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Sona Muza Sona chiński obraz.jpg|Muza Sona Sona z Pentakill chiński obraz.jpg|Sona z Pentakill Sona Kolędnik chiński obraz.jpg|Sona Kolędnik en:Sona/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów